Hopeless
by Laydee-Star
Summary: Serena and Darian have been going out for about 6 months and they have a hard time trusting eachother. Serena's friends aren't helping either. They make up lies to try to break them up. Will Serena and Darian ignore all the lies and stay together?
1. Chapter 1

"Hopeless"  
By: Laydee Star

Disclaimer: I don own Sailor moon or any of the  
people in it, I'm jus a stressed out lil'girl  
trying to clear my head.

Chapter 1- "Seperation"

I walked to school on a cold Tuesday  
morning in November, happy and untroubled.  
My friends were standing by the fence so I  
walked up to them.

Putting aside the fact of what happened  
yesterday, I put on a smile and joked around.

Flash Back----

"Darien..."

"I don't want to talk to her!" he said as he  
flung his hand around from where Molly was  
holding him.

I looked at him, tears filling in my blue eyes.  
I ran to the doors and started crying. I over  
heard a bit of what they were saying...

"She was accusing me!"

"How could she be accusing you when she just  
asked a stupid question!" yelled one of my  
friends, Amber.

"Exactly! So shut up..."

"She said that she saw me with another girl!"  
he exclaimed in front of everyone.

"She ASKED you if you were with another girl  
because she thought she saw someone like you  
with a girl!"

"Anyways..." he said as he kissed his teeth.

He turned around to where I was, and saw that  
I was crying. He ran up to me and put his arm  
around me.

"I'm sorry... Sere... look at me" he tried to  
tilt my head so that I would look at him. I  
refused to move. "Sereee... c'mon you have to  
talk to me. I'm sorry..."

The bell rings-

"Leave me alone…." I sobbed as I ran into the  
school. I didn't look back but I knew that my  
friends were following right behind me.

As I ran into the girl's washroom, people were  
rushing in to get to class. When I got inside  
the washroom I fell to the ground with tears  
streaming down my face.

The door to the washroom swung open, but I  
didn't bother looking up to see who it was.  
Two of my good friends, Anne and Trudy had  
come to cheer me up but as they already knew,  
I wouldn't cheer up so easily.

"Don't cry…." They said, "Things will be fine…."

So I stopped crying for a while and went back  
to my class.

End Flashback----

I didn't want to think about it anymore, so  
as I turned around to talk to one of the other  
girls, some kids from the younger grade came  
up to me.

"Um… Are you Serena?" one of them asked.

I nodded my head.

"Darien said to tell you that it's over,"  
they said as they looked at my face to  
see my reaction.

All of a sudden, anger rose from my heart.  
I had no control of myself, or what I was  
saying.

"Well tell him I said good, it's about time  
some one said it!" I replied, as my heart broke  
into pieces.

To be continued…

AN: Hey, how'd you like it so far? Pretty good,  
good, needs work, horrible? Tell me what you  
think.. plz plz review.. im beggin yu.. heehee  
-->Laydee Starr -- aka Lost Soul


	2. Chapter 2

**"Hopeless"  
By:** Laydee Star… aka. Lost Soul

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the sailor moon  
characters... if I did, then I wouldn't be typing  
this now would I?

**AN's:** Helloo there.. well I got three reviews.. Im ok with that.. I wasn't exactly expecting a  
whole stack load of them... well well.. lemme see.. I would like to thank...

**CrystalClearDestiny**: _thank yuu, im so glad my story seemed original to yu )  
_**KatRules**: _thanks so much for the compliment ) it encouraged me to write more  
_**ffgirlmoonie**: _...thank you for reviewin it.. ) buh you could maybe have been a little  
tiny bit nicer, it kinda makes writers not want to write after readin things like that.. I  
didnt quite understand the last part either.. "...R the summery"?  
lol buh ye anywayz, wuteva.. ish all gud_

And becuz of -ffgirlmoonie- i have decided to write a prologue (i dunno if thats how you spell it) to this  
story.. it will be up soontyme.. Called 'How It Started'

**

* * *

! Chapter 2- Tears !**

"Well, tell him that I said 'Good, it's about time  
someone said it!'" I replied as my heart broke into  
pieces.

I kept myself together, I wasn't going to show him  
that I was weak... But a small tear slipped down my  
cheek.

One by one each of my friends asked me if I was  
ok, I said that I was great. But inside I was  
so torn, and mostly embarrassed. The first guy  
that I ever loved, the first boyfriend that I  
ever had... broke my heart so badly.

As the bell rang, I walked to the doors,  
wondering why I even took a chance with him,  
I thought to myself, "Why did I even believe  
him... I've always known no one would actually  
like me..."

All of the sudden I heard Amber saying something  
behind me. I turned around and I saw her grinning.  
I didn't understand why she looked so happy, but  
I didn't care at that moment, so I just forgot about  
it.

When I got into class, the teacher announced that  
we had an assembly to go to. We all went upstairs  
to the assembly hall, with my friends all around me.

My class was the first to get there, so we took our  
seats. Within 5minutes the other classes showed up.  
The last class to come was Darien's. Everyone looked  
at me, as if they were expecting me to break down  
and cry. But to their surprise I didn't.

I knew he was watching me, to see if I had cried,  
but I didn't show the slightest care.

Near the end of the assembly there was an award  
for the people who took part in a school fundraiser.

Mr. Morgan, a short, blonde haired teacher, called  
out the names, "Amber, Molly, Joel, Marques, Andrew,  
Serena, Darien..."

As our names were called we went up to get the  
certificate. Darien and I made a huge effort to  
avoid each other, I didn't even care if half the  
school noticed either.

After the assembly was over, Darien's best friend,  
Andrew, came up to me.

"Hey Sere, are you ok? I know what Darien did was  
stupid, but just don't do anything harsh because  
of him, ok?" he said very quickly.

I just looked at him, me and Andrew hadn't ever  
really talked before, and now he's telling me  
not to do anything harsh... I was kind of confused.  
Then I realized that I was just standing there,  
and that I needed to answer him, so I just nodded  
my head.

Andrew gave me a look which made me feel like he really  
cared, and then he walked back to his class.

That day went by so horribly, at any point I would  
have just dropped everything and cried.  
I got home that day, and ran straight to the  
washroom and cried practically all night.

I had never cried the way I did that night, not a  
single person could have stopped me. It would have  
been like trying to stop rain from falling...  
impossible.

One by one my friends kept calling me to see if I  
was ok, but none of them could barely even relate  
to what I was feeling because they've never really  
loved someone as much as I had loved Darien. They  
tired their best to cheer me up though.

A week passed by since Darien broke up with me. I  
had reduced from crying the whole day to crying  
for only an hour. But the night that I was determined  
not to cry, was when I received a call from Amber.

"Hey Sere, how are you now?" she asked.  
"I'm good, what's up?" I replied  
"Well, I just called to tell you something that I  
found out..." she said slowly.  
When she said that, my mind started racing with  
thoughts. I calmed myself and asked "Yeah, ok... what  
did you hear?"  
"Well... you know that new girl in grade 7...  
Michelle?" she asked even slower than before.  
"Yeah, what about her?" I asked her quickly.  
"Well... Darien kind of went to her house, pushed  
her up against the wall and kissed her..." she said  
in one breath.

**

* * *

To Be Continued...**

**AN's**: heey heyy, how'd you like it? It seems kind of  
short to me.. buh ohh well.. please review.. with nice  
soft words please.. Im a very sensitive person.. ,

: heey heyy, how'd you like it? It seems kind of short to me.. buh ohh well.. please review.. with nice soft words please.. Im a very sensitive person.. , 


	3. Chapter 3

**"Hopeless"  
By:** Lost Soul

**Disclaimer:** yawn yawn the same thing over  
and over again... I don't own Sailor Moon, or  
any of its characters... okay? Good...

**AN's:** Hey! I'm back again, with the third chapter of Hopeless. I would like to thank every  
one who reviewed this story so far. _**(gives big hug to the computer hoping reviewers will get it)**_  
heehee...

LoL.. and **ffgirlmoonie** don't worry bout it,like I said before, 'its all gud'.  
Enough of my rambling.. on with the story..

* * *

**! Chapter 3- Unbelievable ! **

"Well... Darien kind of went to her house,  
pushed her up against the wall, and kissed her"  
Amber said in one long breath.

I was shocked to say the least. Again tears  
formed in my eyes, "I don't care, I DON'T CARE...  
he doesn't belong to me, he's not mine... I  
don't care" I yelled as I started to cry.

"Sere? Are you ok? Sere, come on, don't cry!  
He's not worth your tears..." Amber said, trying  
to make me calm down.

I ignored her, I didn't want to hear anything,  
I grabbed the closest thing to me, my teddy bear,  
and threw it across my room. I was so angry.

After when I calmed down a little, Amber told me  
that she would talk to me later, and hung up.

I was still so hurt, I cried so much, I didn't  
know why it bugged me so much though. He was  
just my first boyfriend, and I knew it wouldn't  
last anyway.

I looked outside from my window, it was midnight  
but I saw so many people walking outside. Those  
people were so happy looking, no care in the  
world... and I wondered, 'Why can't I be like  
that? Why can't I understand that he never ever  
loved me to begin with?'

With all these questions running through my mind,  
I finally fell asleep after awhile, thinking 'It's  
going to be alright tomorrow... I'm not going to  
show him that what he did hurt me...'

The next day, I went to school in the morning  
andI saw Michelle. I didn't even want to look  
at her, that's how disgusted I was. Then I saw  
Darien walking towards the school. So I walked  
up to him.

"Hi, Darien" I said with a tone of uncharacter-  
istic sarcasm that I never knew that I had.

'Um... Hi Serena,' he said cautiously.

" Darien, I can't believe you... You know that I  
still love you!" I exclaimed, fighting to keep  
my tears inside.

'How could I what? What are you talking about?'  
he asked, trying to look innocent.

"Forget it! I have something to give you...  
close your eyes" I said.

He looked at me as if I was crazy, but he still  
didn't look me in the eye, and said 'No way,  
you're probably going to slap me.'

I couldn't hold in my smile. He knew what normal  
girls would have done in my place. I looked up at  
him, laughed, and said, "Why would I want to slap  
you? You know what, never mind. I hope you're  
happy with her." Then I walked away.

The next few weeksdidn't goso good, I always saw  
Michelle and Darien together. At the basket ball  
games, the school trips, after school... everywhere.

Days... Weeks... Months passed slowly and I was  
feeling better. I successfully avoided Darien for  
about two months and I was slowly getting over  
him too.

I was starting totalk to a few other guys,  
like Josh and Shawn. Oh my gosh, they were the  
sweetest guys that I ever met! But some how I  
found some sort of flaw in them.

The end of December and the beginning of January  
came around, andout of no where Darienstarted  
talking to me again. At first it was just 'hi' and 'bye'  
and then actual conversations started happening.

A week into January, he called me. I thought he  
needed help with some work or something, so I  
picked up.

"Hello?"

'Hey Sere, what's up?' answered Darien's sweet voice.

"Hey Darien, nothing really, you?"

'Nothing... Sere, I have to tell you something,  
but once I get started, you can't stop me ok?'

This was unexpected and I didn't know what was  
going on, so I just said "Ok."

I could hear him take a deep breath, then he  
started, "Sere, I'm so sorry for what I did, I  
wasn't thinking. Every night, when I close my eyes,  
I can see your tear filled eyes. It haunts my  
every thought. I'm so sorry, Sere. When I was  
younger, I always wished that I'd find someone  
just like you, and when I finally found you, I  
treated you so badly. If I could, I would turn  
back time and take back what I said, and take  
away all your pain and tears. You are my heart my  
soul, my everything. I know I made a huge mistake  
by letting you go, but I promise I will never make  
the same mistake twice. Sere, I want tosay  
something to you, but I'm afraid that you  
might get mad... but I'm going to say it anyway...  
I Lov... never mind, I can't say it. Sere, you  
have something special, that's what made me fall  
in love with you, I hope you never lose it.  
Whoever you end up with in the future is really  
lucky to have you. I'm sorry, please forgive me,  
but I'd understand if you didn't."

I was speechless, no words came out of my mouth.  
He probably thought that I was angry and he said,  
"Well yeah, that's all, bye..." I still couldn't  
make words come out of my mouth, so I just said  
"Uh-huh". Then when I was about to turn off the  
phone, I heard, "I Love You Sere" then click.

I couldn't believe what I just heard. He still  
loves me... he apologized to me... HE STILL  
LOVES ME!

Just like the night I found out about Michelle  
and Darien, I couldn't sleep, I kept thinking  
about what Darien said. He thought I had  
something special...

'There's nothing special about me though.' I  
told myself. 'Does he really mean what he said?  
But it sounded so planned out... Arg! Why is this  
happening to me? Can't he just stay with one girl?  
First Raye, then me, then Michelle, and now me  
again?' I sighed and looked up at my bed room  
ceiling, which was adorned with glow-in-the-dark  
space stickers. I stared at the cresent moon shaped  
sticker right above me and thought,'What am I  
going to do?'

The next day at school, I wanted to talk to him so  
badly.My morning classes seemed to be taking  
forever to finish.

My last class before lunch was science, and for  
some odd reason, the second hand seemed to be going  
EXTREMELY slow today. Finally whenthe lunch  
bell rang,I took my stuff and put it in my locker  
and went upstairs to where his lockers were. He was  
standing with Andrew and Marques. I went up to  
him and askedif I could talk to him alone. He  
was kind ofreluctant, but he came.

We walked out the school doors in silence. There  
was a very uncomfortable silence between us.  
Even in the freezing cold weather of January we  
went to the benches outside on the field and sat  
down facing the school.

The uncomfortable silence remained for a little  
while longer, then I turned to him and said,  
"So...About yesterday..."

He quickly turned away, avoiding my eyes, again,  
andsaid, "Yeah, I'd understand if you don't  
forgiveme..."

I looked down at my hands, hoping that maybe  
something, anything, would just show up, telling  
me what to say. I wanted to tell him that I was  
still hurting, and that my heart was still in  
pieces. But I looked at him again, and it looked  
like he was ready to get up and leave, so I just  
said whatever came to my head.

"I never said I didn't forgive you, it's just  
that... It's just that I'm still hurting Darien!  
My heart is STILL in pieces because of the past!"  
there I finally said it. Now things just popped  
into my head, things to say, and images of the  
past two months. "You hurt me so much, do you know  
how many nights I've cried because of you? Do  
you have any idea of all the pain that I've gone  
through? No, Darien, the week after we broke up  
you went to Michelle, you think that I didn't know?  
I have friends all around here, did you think that  
you could keep that away from me? Darien, that day  
when I found out about you and her, I cried so much.  
No matter what I do, I can't forget what happened  
in November. I'll tell you something that I've  
Never told anyone. Darien, I knew that you were  
going to break up with me, I had a dream about it,  
but I didn't want to embarrass you. And that day  
when you told me it was over, you didn't just say  
it to me, you told some younger kids to tell me.  
By that time, not jus our grade knew, but all of  
the younger ones knew too. I would have NEVER done  
that to you. You made me look like such a fool. That  
hurt even worse. But I believe in second chances...  
and I still love you, so I forgive you..."

By the end of my little speech, my eyes were pouring  
with tears, but not tears of sorrow, tears of joy.

Darien got up from where he was sitting and took me  
by the shoulders and gave me a long hug. Then he  
moved back, and looked me straight into my eyes and  
asked, "Will you go out with me...?"

I looked down at the muddy/snowy ground... I didn't  
want to get hurt again, but I was so happy when I was  
with him. 'Just one more try' I told myself. Then I  
looked back at him and said with a smile, "Of course  
I will."

He took me by my hips, and kissed me so deeply... I  
felt as if everything in the world had disappeared  
and it was just me and him... Me and him... against  
the world... against all hard times. I felt so safe  
again, with his arms around me... but there was  
something in my heart that was telling me to slow  
down, before I give him back my heart, my soul, and  
my love.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**AN's:** yes yes yes.. another chapter done.. well you can't rele count it as DONE cuz  
well.. i had it done since last summer...now i have to start writing again. Well  
i hope you liked it...  
OH.. and to answer the question about Darien's age.. um.. he's going to be  
the same age as Sere cuz.. well i said so! heehee..  
Basiclly this story takes place from the middle of grade7 till.. im not sure.  
I will put up the "How It Started" intro part-thing soon tyme. Right now, they are in  
grade 8.. yup yup.. they are... im sorry if its confusing.. its like one of my first stories.  
So.. soo... now its time for me to sleep good night.. be good.. **_(beggz on knees)_**  
and **review** pleasee! But if you dont, i guess its ok.. **_(sniff sniff)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **"Hopeless"  
**By:** Laydee Star Lost Soul

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own Sailor Moon,  
Or Any Of The Characters In It, And  
I Don't Think I Ever Will Either. So  
Please Don't Sue Me!

**AN's:** Hey! I'm Back With Another  
Chapter, I'm Not Really Sure If This  
Is One Of My Best Chapters, But Either  
Way I Would Like To Thank two of my school  
friends… the great Badmon And my Sis-Sis  
Steph For All Their Encouragement And  
The Tips To Make My Story Better. Also,  
I Can't Forget The Reviewers Now Can I?  
Thanks so much… (Notes to reviewers at the bottom)

* * *

**! Rumors !**

It has only been like two weeks since we got  
back together... Back to being "Serena &  
Darien: The Cute Couple". But that just didn't  
sound right to me anymore.

Everywhere I turned, there was someone saying  
that Darien did this, or Darien did that. I  
didn't know what or who to believe.

I finally got fed up of all the rumors and  
wanted to know what was going on.

I looked around for Darien but I couldn't find  
him. You could even say that I went so low as  
to ask the teachers if they had seen him or  
not. Then finally, after school I saw  
Andrew standing by his locker so I went up to  
him.

"Hey Andrew!" I said with a smile.

"Hi Sere, what's goin' on?" he asked with a  
sweet smile which most girls went crazy over.

"Oh nothing, have you seen Darien around? I  
can't seem to find him anywhere." I said,  
hoping that I wasn't pouting.

"Nope, haven't seen him since this morning,  
why? Did something happen?" He replied  
sounding concerned. Wow… I couldn't help but  
think that Andrew's eyes give off such a safe  
feeling. But nothing could beat Darien's eyes.

"Its just... I'm hearing all these things  
about him. Its either 'He was with this girl'  
or 'he was too close with that girl' but  
something's are kind of believable... and  
I don't know what to believe." I didn't know  
why, but I trusted him so much that I just  
poured everything out.

With the same beautiful green eyes as before  
Andrew just looked at me with a look of  
surprise and concern, "Oh wow... you both  
need to talk things out together, I don't  
know what's going on. He's hearing things  
about you, and your hearing things about  
him. If you want, I'll tell him that you  
need to talk to him."

I smiled at him and said "Yeah, thanks...  
but what do you mean he's hearing things  
about me? What kind of things?"

He looked down, and just said "You gotta  
talk to him, ask him. This is between you  
two. Well I have to go now, so I'll talk  
to you later. Bye."

I looked at him trying to figure out what I  
had said to make him want to leave so fast,  
but I didn't have enough time because he  
turned around and walked away.

'This is getting way too strange,' I thought  
to myself, 'What could he possibly be hearing  
about me? What did I do?'

--That Night--

I was going to call him, Then I thought that  
he should call me, plus with the way he was acting I  
didn't feel like talking to him any more.

Just when I picked up my book to read the phone rang.

I ran to the living room and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Sere" it was Darien.

"Oh, hey Darien" I replied in a rather flat  
tone not sure if I had sounded rude or  
anything.

"Yeah, Andrew told me that you needed to  
talk to me or something?" He said in his  
what-ever-it-is-it-better-be-important type  
of voice.

"Yeah..." at that moment I was starting to wish  
that Andrew and I hadn't talked.

"So what is it?" he said sounding annoyed  
for some odd reason.

I took a deep breath and started to explain,  
"Well... see... I've been hearing so many  
things from people, about you being with this  
girl or that girl, or even flirting with some  
other girl… I don't believe most of it, but  
some things kind of sound believable and..."

"Whoa! Hold up, where are you hearing all  
this? I haven't been flirting with any other girl.  
If I wanted some other girl I wouldn't  
have asked you back out. But you on the other  
hand, flirting with my best friend? Is that  
okay?" he said as he raised his voice to a  
point where he almost got me in tears.

"What are you talking about? I don't even  
like Andrew in that way! He's just a friend to  
me! I barely talk to him!" I yelled, my anger  
rising quite quickly.

"Yeah ok... don't yell at me" he said  
sounding bored and uninterested.

"Ask yourself this, if I liked your best  
friend, why would I have said yes to you? Why  
would I still be with you?" I said, ignoring  
what he said.

"I gotta go now, bye" Darien said suddenly,  
not really sounding like he cared about what I  
had just said.

"Yeah, Bye" I said and hung up before he  
heard me crying.

I ran back into my room and jumped onto my  
bed, tears came rolling out of my eyes, no  
matter how hard I try to not cry, tears always  
seem to find their way out of my eyes, and  
down my cheeks.

'Why is all this happening to us... Please  
God, help me get through this... Please...' I  
thought as I cried myself to sleep.

--Next Day--

I walked to school the next morning, thinking  
about the phone call.

I looked up at the morning sky, it was so beautiful,  
so calm. 'Why can't my life be like that?' I wondered  
to myself.

The morning classes went by pretty quickly,  
and lunch came very fast.

After eating lunch, I didn't want to sit down  
so I went walking with Rye, Ami, Mina, and  
Trista. I didn't really feel like being  
with them so I told them that I was going to  
go to the field.

They said that they wanted to come too, but I  
told them that I really wanted to be alone to  
think about a few things. After several  
minutes of arguing with them, they finally  
gave in and let me go by myself.

When I got to the field, I looked around for  
a place to sit. There was a circle of rocks  
behind the play area for the little kids, so I  
sat there.

Ten minutes passed without me noticing, and I  
saw Andrew walking towards me.

I wondered if Andrew knew what Darien had  
heard about me liking him. It seemed like  
Darien had made an effort to avoid him.

"Hey Sere!" He yelled out from about 20 meters  
away.

"Hi Andrew" I said when he came closer.

"Why are you here all by yourself? Normally  
you have at least 2 girls around you." He said  
with a hint of sarcasm.

I made a face at him and laughed, "Well a  
girls got to have her space you know."

"That's true, especially you. So, did you talk  
to Darien and sort things out?" He asked with  
a smile.

I looked down at my fingers and replied, "Yeah we  
talked last night, but I'm not sure if we sorted things out  
or not. It was mostly asking each other questions, and  
then yelling at each other."

"Oh wow... Do you know what he heard? He hasn't  
really talked to me properly for a little while." He  
sounded worried, like a real friend should.

"Yeah, he told me. He thinks that I like you. But I told  
him that we're just friends, and that if I liked you I  
wouldn't be with him."

"Then what did he say?" He asked.

"Then he said 'Yeah Ok'. I really don't know why he's  
getting all mad. Its not like I'm into every single guy I see  
and talk to." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"He loves you a lot I guess, I don't think he wants to  
loose you again."

"I guess... I love him too.. I don't want to loose him  
either..." I sighed.

"Well, we should get going, the bell is about to ring at  
any minute, and if I get late again I'm going to have  
detention again!"

giggle "I definitely don't want you to have detention,  
lets go then." I said as I got up from the rock I was sitting  
on.

We walked up to the intermediate doors and we saw  
Darien standing there.

I was laughing at Andrew's weird jokes and he was  
laughing too. It was the worst possible situation that  
could have happened after the little argument yesterday.

Andrew and I put on a serious face, we knew Darien very  
well, and we knew what would happen if he got way too  
mad. We walked right up to him instead of going with  
instinct and making a bee-line to my friends.

I smiled at him, despite the fact that I was still kind of  
mad about the way he talked to me last night. I stepped  
up right beside him and said "Hi Darien"

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Notes To Reviewers**

**Ishq- **I know its kinda confusing.. but please bare with me…hopefully when I'm done "How It Started" it might be clearer to you.. and many of the other people that I have confused.

**SailorEarth87**- Awhh.. thank you for reviewing… I'm so glad you liked it… and this story is based on a real life situation… heehee… I'm quite sappy like that. Be ready for many twists.

**Kat-** I'm writing! I'm writing! Lol… don't worry, I'm going to try to update every week or so. I'm starting on chapter 5 tonight.

THANKS AGAIN!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** "Hopeless"  
**By:** Laydee-Starr - Lost Soul

**AN's:** Hello Hello! I know its been SO long since I updated  
the story… but I am back… yet again, with another  
chapter of drum roll 'Hopeless'! I am in quite the  
emotional state at the moment because I think I made a  
horrible mistake in my life… BUT that's not part of the  
story and I'm quite sure you wouldn't want to hear it. I  
might just write another fanfic including that little  
situation… Well now, on with the story at hand._  
_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon… sigh same  
thing, over n over again…

* * *

I smiled at him, despite the fact that I was still kind of  
mad about the way he talked to me last night. I stepped  
up right beside him and said "Hi Darien."

He gave me half a smile and said "Hi." I could tell what  
was going through his head right now; he was thinking  
that Andrew and I had come to finally confess our secret  
love for each other. Ha… Fat chance of that happening!

He turned towards Andrew and gave him a stern nod. I  
didn't like that at all, these two were supposed to be  
best friends. Plus even if I **did** like Andrew, two best  
friends shouldn't be fighting over a girl!

We stood in silence for about a minute… and trust me, a  
minute feels so long when you are just standing there  
staring at each other with nothing to say. I looked at  
Darien again, feeling that I had to stop this. "Look, Darien,  
I love you, you know that… look at us… we're arguing two  
weeks into our second attempt at a good relationship. Why  
can't you trust us as your girlfriend and your best friend?"  
as I said this, I could feel tears coming back into my eyes.

"Yo, Darien, look," Andrew interrupted quite calmly.  
"Listen to Sere, she really loves you, why would she want  
to be with me anyways? I like Reika. You two really need  
to talk to each other more about things that are bothering  
you. What type of relationship can this be when all you two  
do is argue? I'll leave this to you two now, I see Reika  
coming, I'll talk to you guys later, bye!"

I watched as Andrew ran towards the direction where  
Reika was coming from. 'Wow' I thought. Then I  
remembered that I was still standing by Darien so I  
turned to him.

"So…"

"So…" he said, staring at the clouds above our heads.

"Why are you being like this for Darien? Is it so hard for  
you to trust me?"

He looked down towards me with confused eyes. It was  
as if we were in a movie. He took my hand in his own  
and said, "I'm just scared ok? I was afraid that you liked  
someone else. I do trust you, but you need to  
understand too that not everything you hear is going to  
be true. I seriously don't know what's wrong with some  
of your friends, but from what I've seen so far, they  
don't want us together."

As soon as I herd his last five words, I took my hand out  
of his hold. "What are you talking about," I asked.  
"Obviously my friends want us together, if they didn't,  
then they would have told me by now… wouldn't they?"

"Serena, just believe me on this one, please. I'm not  
trying to get you against your friends or anything, it's  
just what I think."

--Brrrrrinngg--

"Ok… fine… we'll talk about this later ok? I really want this  
all to finish. Just know that I love you, ok?" I said as I  
looked into his eyes, trying to find some comfort from this  
big mess.

"I love you too. Don't I at least get a hug for all this?" he  
said with his cute smile.

I laughed at his question and gently hit him on his arm. He  
quickly pulled me close to him by my waist and kissed me  
on the cheek.

--Author's P.O.V.--

Serena and Darien walked into school, hand in hand,  
feeling complete trust in each other. So young, but in love.

As they walked, they did not realize the pair of eyes  
watching them from behind.

'Why are they together… shouldn't they be angry at each  
other? ARG… what's wrong with these two!' seethed  
Amber.

* * *

**AN's:**Ok.. this wasn't a great chapter.. I'm not proud of it at all. Again…I'm so veryy sorry that this took so long.. well.. please review..) Nuff Love to all who have reviewed…thanks! 


End file.
